Garou vs. Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio
Garou vs. Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio was the battle between the hero hunter Garou and the A-Class heroes Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio. Prelude After defeating Tanktop Master, Garou searches for more heroes to hunt. While walking, he comes across a young child named Tareo. He notices the child holding a book, and realizes it's a Hero Association Catalog. He reads it, and realizes that it's around that time when Golden Ball goes for a drink at a local tavern. Having found his next target, Garou leaves the child and his book to defeat Golden Ball. Later that night, Garou goes to the bar and finds Golden Ball with a drink in his hand, with minor intoxication. Garou asks Golden Ball to step outside and do some business, and Golden Ball says to let him finish his drink first. Garou smirks and slices the drink in half with his hand. Annoyed, Golden Ball accepts Garou's proposal and suggests going to a parking lot nearby. Golden Ball and Garou are seen walking through an alleyway, and Golden Ball says he's just one of several punks who want to challenge him. Golden Ball then gives Garou the chance to bail out. Garou tells the hero to shut up and turns around, but he's surprised to see a golden ball just centimetres away from hitting him in the eye, beginning the battle. Battle Garou narrowly dodges the ball, but it scrapes his cheek. Garou frowns, as Golden Ball seems to have taken out his slingshot, calling out the hero hunter for his lax attitude, already knowing who Garou was beforehand. The hero wonders how Tanktop Master could've lost to a punk like him. He also declares after he takes Garou down, he's gonna have another drink, and fires another golden ball. This time, however, Garou is able to dodge the golden ball. The hero realizes that Garou was able predict the ball's trajectory by reading his hand movements. The hero decides to shake things up and ricochets across the alley, piercing Garou's leg. The hero hunter frowns, and his leg begins to bleed. Garou doesn't cower though, and says because Golden Ball is drunk, his aim is off, also claiming that he's now going to lose because he couldn't finish him off with that one shot. Golden Ball assures Garou that he has a lot of ammo. He loads his bullets and uses his Killer Move: Golden Breakout. Unfortunately for the hero, Garou has already adapted to Golden Ball's fighting style, and is able to evade all the bullets with minimal movement. Golden Ball realizes this, and prepares to use his final shot while Garou is distracted. He fires the golden ball, but Garou is able to knock the bullet aside. Golden Ball gasps, and Garou proceeds to intercept the golden bullets using his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Garou taunts Golden Ball and prepares to defeat him, but suddenly, a handkerchief appears in front of Golden Ball. The handkerchief explodes into a white puff of smoke, revealing a sword. The sword belongs to none other than Spring Mustachio, and he grabs the sword by jumping forward, using his momentum to take Garou by surprise and slash him with a series of swings. Garou is able to back off, but not before his shirt is slashed by the swordsman's sword attacks. Garou recognizes Spring Mustachio, and the hero is flattered that Garou's heard of him, and correctly assumes Garou's identity as the hero hunter. Garou declares he will crush Spring Mustachio as well, while Golden Ball informs his partner of his injured leg and his slower footwork as a result. Spring Mustachio thanks him for the advice, but Garou claims that the cramped area puts the hero at a disadvantage as well. Spring Mustachio disagrees, and unleashes a flurry of swings, destroying nearby ventilation systems and walls. Garou jumps up to avoid his sword swings, but Spring Mustachio uses this opportunity to unleash his special move: Tomboy. In a sudden twist, Garou extends his hand to take the force of the blow, and the hero's sword gets lodged in Garou's hand. Garou does this to get Spring Mustachio in close quarters, and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Garou informs the heroes that their special moves are listed in the Hero Association Catalog, also claiming that opponents with weapons are easy once one gets used to them. Golden Ball tells Garou not to get ahead of himself and says that eventually, he will be stopped. Garou rebuts this claim, saying he will eventually get stronger, and until a hero comes along who's strong enough to stop him, he will keep doing whatever he wants. Garou then knocks Golden Ball out. Aftermath After defeating Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio, the hero hunter feels proud of his work, but then comes across Zeimeet, an officer from the Hero Association. Seeing his arrogant and lecherous nature against two women who he was trying to force to kiss him, he decides to "kiss" him by kissing his fist and punching the man in the face, knocking him out. He later comes across Saitama, who effortlessly tanks his blow and knocks the hero hunter out with a single chop to the shoulder. Category:Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Golden Ball Fights Category:Spring Mustachio Fights Category:Manga Original